Guru's House
Guru's House is a place located on Planet Namek, Dende's great great grandfather guards the Dragon Balls here. The Testing Grounds Here is where you gather the 7 dragon balls. In order to prove you are worthy, you must pass several test to receive the balls. Collect all seven and you can make 3 of the following wishes. *+100 Damage *+100 Speed *+50,000 Zeni *+50,000 max HP *Bring two characters back to life. *Level up 6 times for free. *Instantly gain all transformations of another race. (Can only do this once per character, instantly unlocks all transformations) (Does not unlock legendary transformations) *Gain the ability to mimic another user's signature attack, once per battle. Test One *Sheena Allara *Tsurugi The grand elder came out and greeted everyone, deciding to start with the one star tests. "How may I help you?" "I came here to ask for the one star Dragonballl." Tsurugi says "I think I should get this straight to the point. I mean no harm, there were some of my friends, including me, who died during the battle of Time Lords who possibly were trying to destroy the universe", he continues "I would require your first star Dragonball in order to revive my friends, so, please". Sheena bows "my name is Sheena Allara and frankly my goal is to obtain the dragonballs to wish back the friends and compatriots lost in that same battle. I will not make out that my cause is greater as i am sure it is as important to him as this is to me, many friends and Allies were lost and heroes this world needs fell so i humbly request the dragonball and i am willing to face what ever challenge in my path to achieve this." "Well they seem rather honorable wishes. Here, take it." He says tossing them the Dragon Ball. "I don't mind which ever gets it, But put it to good use." Tsurugi bows "Thank you, Elder." he says not grabbing the ball and letting it fall of the ground. He locks eyes with Sheena and waits for him to speak first. Sheena bows as well "thank you" her eyes lock with tsurugi "well we have hit an impasses here how can we decided who should take this dragon ball as i dont expect you to be willing to just let me take it will you?" "I believe I can give it to you on a whim. And that is if you help me revive myself and Shuu" Tsurugi says grabbing the ball and waiting for an answer. "you have my word if i gather the dragonballs you and Shuu will be returned to life" she goes to him " that is most kind of you i appreciate the whim" Tsurugi sighs and hands over the Dragonball "Thanks. I hope you won't disappoint me" Sheena takes it "bigger than i expected, yeah no problem i wont let you down" Alyra owns the One Star Ball Test Two *Tundra *Kuraihana The elder of this village came out of his hut and greeted the two fighters. "Welcome youngsters. This is my village." Kuraihana's eye twitched briefly, "Be respectful..." A voice in her head said, before she wordlessly nodded as a greeting, letting Tundra do the talking. "Good evening Elder. What a beautiful village it is" Tundra bows. "I believe you have a mystical object known as a dragon ball here I wish to enquire about it." He says with a smile "Oh well that's quite easy. All you have to do is prove yourself...by taking care of my pet." He'd say as a giant sea crab comes out of the water. "He can quite hungry sometimes." Kuraihana looked up at the giant enemy crab, muttering something about weak points before shaking her head. "Uh..." She then looked at Tundra briefly, before turning back to the crab. Tundra coldly and critically analyses the crab in front of him spotting out potential weak spots before turning back to the elder. "Oh really sir? What does he like to eat?" He says to the elder. The Elder runs inside before coming out with a giant green carrot. "These are his favorite." Kuraihana nodded before taking the carrot (if the Elder let her) and offering it to the crab. Tundra smiles at him attempting to take the giant green carrot. "Well I'll be sure to feed it to him we don't want him going hungry." Before flying up to the crab and feeding him the carrot. "How many does he usually eat?" Kuraihana asks. "I'll let you figure that out." The Elder says flying away. Kuraihana then looked around for more carrots. Tundra heads off looking for another few carrots. Tundra re-emerges with 6 more carrots two under each arm and two being carried by his tail He then proceeds to feed them to the crab "is this enough?" The crab eats them greedily before snapping his claws signifying he wants more. Tundra sighs and begins looking for more carrots. Kuraihana found a full dozen more carrots, giving them to the crab. The crab ate them ferociously before snapping his claws again. Kuraihana looked around to find even more, hauling bags of these giant carrots back with ease and giving them to the crab. "How much does this thing eat..." Tundra arrives with about 6 bags full of carrots. "Apparently enough to feed an army..." The crab eats all the carrots before choking on one and slamming its claws into the ground, coughing it up, and passing out. Kuraihana sweatdrops. "...Is it okay?" The crab coughs up a Dragon Ball and rolls back into the water. Tundra flies down to the dragon ball and picks it up. "Well this is mine now. Unless you want to try and stop me." He glares at Kuraihana before turning to the elder. "Thank you sir." he says respectfully. "So that's where that went." The Elder said surprised. Kuraihana glared back before instant transmissioning away. Tundra owns the Two Star Ball Test Three *Android 33 *Shuu The Elder of this village seemed very impatient as he came out with three warrior Namekians. "What do you want?' Android 33 scans the four of them "Namekians powerlevel extraordinary." '' She looks at them "I have come to this village to ask about your dragon ball sir. I mean no disrespect." Shuu greets the elders, "I'm from the Planet Earth. And I would like to ask you to give me the permission to use your...." Shuu picks words "Balls. Uhh, Dragonballs?" "Well I don't feel like testing you so I'm gonna have to say no." He says turning around. Android 33 turns her head slightly sideways out of curiosity "Why? I don't understand. What's causing you to feel such a way?" ''Stay calm, stay calm Shuu thinks before saying "Please, elder. The universe's strongest heros died during that event including my Father. I'm not here to use it for my own selfish purpose, but to revive my friends and family" Shuu says with slightly serious look on the face "I can face whatever challenge you have for me for this, so please." Shuu says stay calm and collected, DON'T get angry. You gotta have this, otherwise your family's gone Shuu thinks "I don't care for your motives. I don't even know you. As for your family, I couldn't care less for your loss." He says walking into his hut. Android 33 looks to Shuu "I don't care for your motives either. He evidently didn't want to know." She walks up to the door "We apologise for wasting your time sir. What is it that's upsetting you though? Maybe we can help." "I don't want to test you. I don't need a good reason." He said as the guards walked infront of 33 Shuu looks at 33 and then Elder "And I know that you don't, I was saying that to prove that I don't want it for selfish purpose. But is there anyway we can make you change your mind?" Android 33 looks blank "Emotions are stupid, they just get in the way of rational thought. It doesnt matter if you dont feel like giving us the test is your duty and you dont care whether or not you feels like it just like you doesnt care if we have a good reason. These emotions are impractical and in the way I merely want the dragon ball my reason is irrelevant as are your feelings on testing us. Now test us." Shuu gets a bit angry, then nods "You don't care about our motives then fine. But It's your duty here to test us and give the dragonballs. I don't care if you don't want to, and you're testing us right now!" Shuu says merely blasting a guard away The guard gets back up and kicks Shuu in the head as the Elder turns around. "Fine then. Beat my guards and I might give you the Dragon Ball." Android 33 turns to the guards. "Objective Updated Defeat nemekian guards" Shuu faintly dodges the kick "Looks fair enough to me." Namekian guards. I can do this.... "I'm not going back on my words" he says charging towards guards.... Battle Start Namekian Guard 1 *Health: 200,000/200,000 *Speed: 251 *Damage: 365 *PL: 999,999,999,999,999,999 *Fatigue: 500/500 *Effects: None Namekian Guard 2 *Health: 200,000/200,000 *Speed: 251 *Damage: 365 *PL: 999,999,999,999,999,999 *Fatigue: 500/500 *Effects: None Namekian Guard 3 *Health: 200,000/200,000 *Speed: 251 *Damage: 365 *PL: 999,999,999,999,999,999 *Fatigue: 500/500 *Effects: None Shuu *Health: 657,500/657,500 *Speed: 978.75 *Damage: 794 *PL: 8,493,508,775,116,800 *Fatigue: 1,000/1,000 *Effects: Materialization, Kendo-Style Rapier, Combat Gloves, Carbon Poly-Fiber Frame. Test Four *Pokus *Alyra Noveria The Elder came out of hut very slowly with a group of Namekian children. "Why hello there. How may we help you in our small village." "Greetings." Alyra offered simply, before turning to Pokus, "I suppose we should get right to the point, then?" "Sure." He said quietly, looking at the children. "But aren't they just adorable?" "They sure are young man. I need to head out to grab some books for the youngsters. Do you mind watching them until I come back?" The Elder said calmly setting one of the children. "Can do." Alyra said with a smile. Pokus didn't even have to speak, already over with the children tossing a few up and down as the giggled, the elder leaving quite hastily. Once the elder was gone, the children lifted up Pokus and tossed him into the water as their eyes seemed to glow red. "Oh. Evil. Or possessed. Or something similar." Alyra muttered as she casted a quick spell to catch Pokus, pulling him over to her and throwing up a barrier. One child came over and broke the spell quickly before throwing Pokus over to Alyra. "No. It's just fun throwing demons." Alyra caught Pokus again, "...Any suggestions?" She asked him, uncertain of how to proceed at the moment. Pokus nodded. "Not really, but if they like throwing demons, why not let them?" Pokus says contacting someone as Abrah and Kabra landed a few seconds later. They both said "I hate you for this." The children would rush over and throw them around Willy nilly about the place. Alyra sat down, not being thrown due to not being a demon, conjuring up popcorn and a camera, to record this and send it to Hokus. After a while the elder comes back and puts the Dragon Ball on the ground. "It's yours. Thanks for watching the children." "No problem." Alyra nodded respectfully before looking at Pokus. "So, you want the Dragon Ball?" Pokus asked looking at Abrah and Kabra "I suppose I have a use for it." Alyra says, moving to pick it up. Alyra owns the Four Star Ball Test Five *Zeou Kai *Ichiro Buru The Elder came out of the hut rolling as it exploded into smithereens. "Help me young lad! I'm being attacked by space pirates!" "I'm on it." He readies his swords and prepares to defend the Elder. -Aftermath- "Thank you for helping me." The Elder said. Rips the earring off and splits. "Never. Doing That. Again. You're Welcome Elder, when I heard Namek was in trouble I came right away." Kai says as he bows to his.... elder. that... was not planned. It's common courtesy. Ichiro bows slightly, "It was no problem, seriously" "Well is there anything I can do for you two?" "Several of our friends died combating a monstrous tyrant on Earth. If we can gather your Dragon Ball, our friends can be wished back once we have all seven if you would be so kindly to give it to us." He nods, "We only seek to bring back our friends" "Well you two have earned it. Here." He says handing them the Dragon Ball. Alyra owns the Five Star Ball Test Six *Charle Seiker *Testing Spot 2 The Elder came out of his rather...exhausted looking at Charle and going back inside. "Come back later. I'm tired." "...." Charle remained silent, sitting outside the elder's door before he could walk inside The Elder finally comes back out with the Dragon Ball. "Thanks for waiting so patiently. I don't want this anymore." He says tossing the Dragon Ball. Charle catches the ball, nodding to the elder before walking off. Alyra owns the Six Star Ball Test Seven *AS Zeus *Mirage The village was already burned to the ground around them as space pirates were seen holding the Dragon Ball. "Oi look! New targets!" "Oh look, more condescending retards that call themselves space pirates. Be so kindly and bend over." Mirage says. "What did you say about me and me mates?" The one with Dragon Ball said, accidentally throwing it over to them. "..." Mirage took out his plain hilt and said "Give me the Dragon Ball, please." They would all look at each other before laughing and rolling on the ground. "You actually think that we'll be afraid of that?" "Nanomachines, Son. " Mirage finishes the last word of that and hits one of the space pirates with the hilt so hard it causes a 10 megaton explosion to occur in a cone and strecth out a few kilometers. The pirates stared wide eyed before all took off running. Except the one that got hit. He just laid there. Mirage suddenly reappears in front of whatever space pirate had the dragonball and said "Toroin da yo, baka." and snatched it out of his arms with such force it might also tear his arms off, Or carry him with the ball. The pirate wouldn't let go, getting dragged with ball as the other space pirates attacked Mirage together. Mirage effortlessly turns the three of them who attacked him into small small dust from a 360 teraton explosion. Following this, Mirage proceeds to sit down and put a hand against his cheek and balance his right arm on the dragonball and sit there until someone addresses him. Alyra owns the Seven Star Ball Summoning Grounds For the owner of the Dragon balls Category:Locations Category:Planet Namek Category:Namek RP Areas